Mín eneth, mín tûr - Our name, our victory
by LovingBOBThePacific
Summary: What will happen when Faelwen, a special elleth of twelve years is destined to join the fellowship on its long and dangerous way towards Mordor's walls? She will experience victory and grievous moments – she will rise or fall, along with what will become her new family. Rated T, in case. R&R "There's a road calling you to stray. Step by step pulling you away..."
1. PrologueGetting to know the truth

**Hello!**

**This is my very first Lotr fic so I'm pretty nervous, petrified to be honest about what you guys are saying to this. I have written/are writing on, as you also can see on my profile that I'm working on 2 fics (Band of Brothers ones) while my other Game of Thrones I've gotten a bit away from, lack of inspiration and all that...  
**

**But! Then my mind came up with this idea after I got inspiration to write a Lotr fic by partly my English class and teacher who have chosen the topic 'Fantasy' for my class right now where we also get to write our own Fantasy story - as she said "Well, that's just in your ball-alley (she has read some of my 'work' on here). One who also deserves great credit and deserves VERY much to be mentioned on here is _ToryIsConfusedDotCom _who currently writes on a fic called _The Fea Vairar_ - Everybody go read it if you already haven't - it's absolutely amazing! :D  
**

**I couldn't really decide whether this should be a prologue or just Chapter 1 so it's a main thing of both...if you can call it that.  
**

**This is my very first Lotr fic and English isn't my mothertongue so please be nice when you comment!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Faelwen and her storyline and so on. All credit and rights goes to the respective owners and whoever was involved making the incredible books by J.R.R Tolkien come to life!**

**Enjoy ;-).  
**

* * *

**Mín eneth, mín tÛr (Our name, our victory):  
**

**Prologue/Chapter 1 - Getting to know the truth:  
**

* * *

The Dream. It was always the same dream she dreamed, every single night. It was a terrifying, yet mixed feeling Faelwen got when she sat up in her large bed, soaked in sweat. The goose-prickles arose every time she thought of the screams, yet she was calmed when she remembered the beautiful voice singing for her, mixed in between the screams. It was a beautiful song but when she woke she could never remember how it sounded or what the text was.

Faelwen sighed, rubbing her eyes. She knew she would get no more sleep this night so she decided to get up and walk around for a bit, again. She snorted when she thought she would end up in the library, falling asleep with a book in her hand, only to wake up the next morning in her bed. After breakfast the interrogation from Elrohir and Elladan of what she had been doing in the library begun effective immediately. As usual, Arwen would save her from her brothers and help Faelwen doing her lessons and perhaps take her on a secret and discreet ride on horseback before lunch were served. Then Faelwen would go to the archery field or head to the smith to see if there would be someone bold enough to challenge her to a duel for fun. That was very much how Faelwen's daily routine were build up, but lately, Arwen wouldn't go out riding and therefor, neither would Faelwen. She had also noticed Elrohir and Elladan be more...protective of her lately, if that was even possible. Faelwen had grown up, seeing her brother-figures as kind of boring most of the time while her sister-figure Arwen, was more...free if you could put it like that but now when she had become almost official an adult, she wasn't as wild a child anymore she had been once.

Their father, Lord Elrond of Rivendell had found Faelwen, wrapped up in a blanket, hidden in a bush when she was no more than a little babe. Faelwen had been raised in his own halls and had been treated as one of his own daughters. She had asked him, since she had been very small and could talk, of who her parents was and why they had left her. In the start, she had believed Lord Elrond when he said he didn't know, that there was a purpose for everything in his sad and soothing voice. But as she got older, she noticed a twinkle in her 'ada's' eyes that said something different. Faelwen was stubborn and determined, much to her 'siblings' and 'fathers' frustration at times. She was seen as a beautiful and angelic looking young elleth who's interest wasn't gowns and beautiful jewelry – her interests was that her sword and throwing-knives was sharp and her bow was tightened. She was quite a talent with all three weapons, better than most.

Lord Elrond had made sure Glorfindel had taught her everything he could, so she one day, would be able to defend herself if she should 'accidentally' be alone. Faelwen rolled her eyes at that.

She would _never_ be allowed to be alone outside Rivendell if it stood to Elrohir and Elladan.

Instead of entering the library as she used to, Faelwen draped herself in a dark-green cloak, out upon her nightgown she didn't want to change since it wasn't even early morning yet. It would be, in a few hours she knew.

She closed her door quietly, tip-toeing down the corridors, careful not to be noisy as she knew the guards would hit the alarm right away at any movement at night_ in these times_.

Faelwen used Lord Elronds words, she didn't even know what _in these times _meant. One thing she knew was that it couldn't be any good now when Lord Elrond spoke like that.

She didn't stop walking until she found her favorite spot, on a balcony where she had the most beautiful view over Lord Elrond's beautiful gardens. Even when it was dark, Faelwen could see the white bench, full of beautiful text on Elvish and patterns, stand in the middle of a clearing.

She would always escape to there if she were upset, it was the only place where she could calm down and relax and think.

"Why doesn't it surprise me to find exactly you out here in the middle of the night, little one?"

Faelwen turned surprised. She hadn't heard him coming at all and she used to always hear when someone approached. She had many times ruined Elrohir and Elladans few attempts to scare her by that method.

"Ada" Faelwen bowed her head in respect "I didn't hear you approach at all."

"You dreamed it again, didn't you?" he asked, placing his hands gently on the balcony's edge, looking out over the gardens.

"Yes" she admitted, looking out at the gardens as well.

Lord Elrond was surprised and proud of how calm Faelwen had become though she still was a bit wild, but she was still only a child. The thought made him sad as he thought about what she was destined to do and what she would go through when the ringbearer first arrived in Rivendell.

Mr. Baggins would arrive soon and then the journey would begin.

He broke the silence there had been between him as he had been thinking "You know I lied about your past all the time."

This was more a statement than a question Faelwen knew. She turned to look at the man who had been the father she never got, looking him directly in the eyes that could make even the most brave man to shiver under the stare of Lord Elrond. Again, Faelwen was stubborn and somewhat fearless and Lord Elrond knew that since she looked him directly in the eyes. She had never dared to do so when she was younger. By the memory, a small and rare smile showed on Lord Elrond's lips, causing Faelwen to furrow her brows "What is it, Ada?"

Lord Elrond snapped out of his memories and cleared his throat "You do know, don't you, child? Think carefully – it all is there, you only have to _think_."

Faelwen furrowed her brows, trying to desperately think back and remember the dream she had every night. She was about to give up, telling her Ada she couldn't see it when flashes flew through her mind, causing her to gasp. She felt Lord Elrond's calm eyes upon her as she saw flashes before her eyes. She saw this; It was dark and the tree tops covering the sky only made the forest even more dark. She saw two silhouettes, two elves, one male and one female. The female were holding a bundle which gave a small sob once in a while.

"What are we going to do?" the elleth asked her companion in the common tongue.

The other elf looked around, hearing leaves and sticks crack. Something approached from all sides...fast.

When Faelwen looked closer she could see sorrow in the male's eyes "We have to leave before they come, hide her."

The elleth wrapped her arms more protectively around the little child in her arms "It's going to be over my dead body! I'm not leaving Faelwen!"

Tears were rolling down Faelwen's cheeks. This was her parents. The babe in the blanket was her!

Her real Ada walked closer to his spouse, whispering soothingly to her "Vanya, listen to me. We have to go. We will come back after her, we'll lead them away from her first. Someone who isn't Sauron's soldiers _will _find her and take her to safety."

Vanya looked down at the little Faelwen, then looked up at her husband with tears in her eyes "I hope you're right."

Sobbing quietly, Vanya put Faelwen down behind a bush, placing some leaves over her child so she wasn't that visible. With a comforting hand on her shoulder from her husband, the woman looking like Faelwen so much began to sing...

Faelwen jumped as Lord Elrond wiped some tears away from her cheeks, watching her with sorrowful eyes.

She sniffed "Why show me this now? The screams, were they killed?"

Lord Elrond looked at her "Your head decided this was now you should know the truth. And no, they were not killed there...unfortunately I don't know their fate, little one. I'm deeply sorry."

Faelwen nodded, looking to the ground, trying to take it as an adult.

Lord Elrond lifted her chin with one finger "You have come so far, Faelwen. I am proud of you and so would your parents be if they could see you now. You will become a part of something big one day."

"What are you talking about, Ada?" Faelwen asked confused, her voice cracking a bit.

She still couldn't get herself to call him something else when they were alone. But he didn't seem to mind.

Lord Elrond sighed "There are some things you must discover for yourself, little one. Not every piece of the puzzle of your destiny and life are set just yet."

"But...when will it be? And who will decide?" Faelwen asked as the young and unexperienced little girl she originally was, though she acted like she was a grown adult.

Lord Elrond's throat rumbled as like he was holding down a chuckle "You, little one. Now, no more questions – get some sleep before the sun rises."

Faelwen's look got mischievous and like the twelve year old she was "What if I'm not sleepy?"

Her Ada's lips twitched upward as he said sternly "Off with you."

Faelwen giggled and ran down the corridors as the little girl she was when her Ada made movement to chase her as she didn't do as he told her.

Back there stood Lord Elrond, watching the little girl he had raised as one of his own. His eyes got sad when he thought about the danger and grief coming towards and already was in Middle Earth.

"Avo acheno. Hebo estel, pÎn er..." **  
**

* * *

**So, this was it for now - I really hope you enjoyed!**

**Oh, and the sentence Elrond says on Elvish means 'Don't look back. Have hope, little one.'  
**

**All kinds of feedback are appreciated but please be a bit nice? :)  
**

**Until next time,  
**

**-LovingBOBThePacific  
**


	2. A Race for Life or Death

**Hey you all!**

**Phew, I've worked really hard all day to get this chapter done so I hope you enjoy - sorry for any mistakes there might be!  
**

**Please review after reading - could really use some feedback to know how I'm doing, what to do better, what I'm doing good and so on :)  
**

**Yours sincerely,  
**

**LovingBOBThePacific  
**

**xxx  
**

* * *

**Mín eneth, mín tÛr (Our name, our victory)**

**Chapter 2 – A Race for Life or Death:  
**

* * *

Faelwen stood on the balcony outside her chambers and watched as elves of all ages were running around, dodging each other to get to their, apparently, very busy business.

The little she-elf didn't understand all this rush. Why did all the maids run around, gossiping about the expected guests that were to come to attend the Council of Lord Elrond?

They were just normal expected guests that was born with an important status, nothing else?

One of the most heated topics of the guests among the maids were who was going to prepare and keep the prince of Mirkwood's room clean. Faelwen snorted silently, unladylike when she heard it when she walked by the older girls. What was so special about this prince?

Faelwen left her room for her next destination; the kitchen. You could always get some kind of snack there if you have made yourself good friends with the kitchen-maids or the cook herself, which Faelwen was since nobody could stand for her charming smile and adorable features.

It was true when someone said that you couldn't help but love Faelwen. She was polite, charming and a beautiful elf with a bright and clever personality and mind. She was an incredible skilled archer and was not bad with a longsword or the small knives either. Glorfindel has told her that if she kept going on like that, she would end up becoming better than him.

Faelwen smiled softly at the small he- and she-elves, playing around in the streets. She felt a sting of jealousy, but immediately felt ashamed. It wasn't the small children's fault that she didn't got the childhood they would get and already had. She had chosen it herself, but she didn't regret it. She had always, ever since she was nothing but a little elfling, wanted to learn how to fight and defend herself. And she got as she wished by Lord Elrond as he knew that she would need it later on after her parents couldn't be there to teach her. He made sure Glorfindel taught her everything, but on the same time made sure she was doing her lessons in ladylike-manners with Arwen.

Carefully, she opened the backdoor to the kitchen and peeped her head around the corner, seeing no one else than the cook, Mairiylen stand in the kitchen, being busy cleaning up after lunch.

"Are my lady going to stand there all day or what?"

Faelwen smiled of the teasing sound in the cook's voice. Mairiylen had always looked after Faelwen as another sister. She was also the complete opposite of Arwen. Always the adventurous one while Arwen was a bit more quiet. But you couldn't say that any of them were boring.

"Afternoon, Mairiylen" Faelwen greeted as she closed the backdoor and went to one of the empty kitchen-tables and jumped up on it.

"That's not very ladylike" Mairiylen chuckled, turning her head to look at the little elleth.

"Do you care?"

Mairiylen snickered "Not really, no. But make sure the Lady Arwen doesn't see you do this or she might discover you're not quite listening to what she tells you."

Faelwen shrugged while Mairiylen just smiled, shaking her head before returning to clean the dishes.

Suddenly the other door, into the room where Lord Elrond would be dining with his guests, went open and Elladan stepped in, smiling knowingly when he saw Faelwen sit on the kitchen-table.

"Well, that's unladylike, Faelwen" he teased, earning a glare from the little elf.

Mairiylen continued her work with a small smile playing on her lips.

Faelwen sighed "Are you here to irrigate me or why are you here, Elladan?"

"Since when have Faelwen become so moody, Mairiylen?" Elladan asked amused, addressing the cook by name since Mairiylen had been there also when Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen was born. She had also been there when Lord Elrond's wife Celebrian had gone to Valinor after having been so traumatized after having been kidnapped and tormented by orcs until her and Elrond's sons saved her. She was like a protecter to them all and they all loved her dearly.

"It must be because she is becoming slightly older, my lord" Mairiylen teased, knowing fully well that Faelwen hated when someone mentioned that she was getting older. It was like she wanted to be a child forever.

Elladan chuckled softly before Faelwen replied sharply but with a hint of humor in it.

"Well, if you two don't have anything else to do than sit and mock me, I'd rather go someplace else."

Faelwen jumped down from the table with elegance and had got past Elladan when he stopped her.

"My father wants to see you in his library, Faelwen. And you know how he becomes if you let him wait?" he smiled warmly down at her.

The she-elf returned the smile, nodding knowingly.

"Thank you, Elladan!" she winked before she was gone, leaving Elladan smile after the elf that had been like a younger sister to him since his father had found her in the woods, while Mairiylen smiled, thinking of how grown up Faelwen had become, though she was nothing more but a child even now.

"Adorable. Wouldn't you agree, my lord?" Mairiylen asked.

Elladan smiled "Yes, certainly she is. She will become a part of something big, I'm sure."

Lotr

Marching fast down the halls to Lord Elrond's library took Faelwen five minutes more than it would if she could run, but if someone she knew caught her in running, it would mean she would have to get more lessons in ladylike-behavior with Arwen than with Glorfindel in how to fight.

Finally, she reached the lord of Rivendell's personal library. He would spend many hours in there.

She knocked softly on the chestnut-wooden door, waiting for permission to step in.

An 'enter' sounded and at that, Faelwen opened the door.

She was confused to see Arwen stand there in her traveling cloak. She hadn't been wearing that since their last riding trip together – and it had been quite a while since now.

"There you are, Faelwen" Lord Elrond spoke "Elladan informed you of what I wanted with you?"

Faelwen thought about it for a minute. Had Elladan mentioned anything?

"Of course he did not. Listen, briefly. You and Arwen will ride out to meet Estel and his four companions, four small hobbits."

"Estel's coming back? Hobbits?"

These news had just made Faelwen's day. Estel would come back, or Aragorn or Strider as she used to call him. And she hadn't seen hobbits since, forever!

She had heard of them though. That would mean that she wouldn't be the smallest anymore!

Lord Elrond tried to calm the little elf down while Arwen tried desperately to hide the smile on her face. And Faelwen knew why. Aragorn was coming back of course!

Ever since Arwen and Aragorn met, they had always spend their time together when he was in Rivendell. They would make a good couple, Faelwen thought.

"You must go now, before darkness arrives. Go fast to your room and change into your traveling clothes and meet Arwen at the stables."

Faelwen bowed her head "Yes, my lord."

Elrond sighed "You may go. Be careful."

Arwen gave her father a peck on the cheek "We will father. Do not worry."

While Arwen went in the other direction, Faelwen this time ran to her room and changed into her traveling clothes, draping her dark-green cloak over her shoulders and then left the room with haste. This had to go fast.

The two elves didn't share much chat before they were out of Rivendell and inside the woods.

Arwen's horse was called Asfaloth and was beautiful black. Faelwen's horse, Tálagor was chestnut-brown, with a darker color down at the hooves.

They rode for a long time when a terrible screech were heard in the distance. Faelwen could feel her skin get goose-prickles and when she looked over at Arwen she saw she was really pale.

"Arwen, what makes that sound?"

The older elf turned her head to look at her with nervous eyes " Nor avorn. " ("**Ride fast")**

Faelwen clapped Tálagor on the neck as Arwen did the same.

"Nor avorn, Tálagor, nor avorn.." Faelwen whispered as Arwen took off.

Faelwen was nervous. What could possibly have made that sound?

It wasn't long before they heard the screech again, this time a bit closer.

"Faelwen, I don't like this" Arwen whispered looking watchful around.

"You got your sword?"

"Yes, you got your quiver?"

"Of course."

"Good."

* * *

They didn't sleep much the two days they had been out. The main reason was the screeches that was heard in the distance. Suddenly, on the third day of searching, Arwen slowed Asfaloth's speed down.

"Arwen, what is it?" Faelwen asked, looking in the direction Arwen looked.

"There. Someone's over there" Arwen whispered, pointing at something rustling in the bushes.

Yes, something moved, but...

"But is it a friend or foe?" Faelwen replied.

Arwen looked amused at the little elf "Where did you learn that?"

"Learn what?"

"To speak like that?"

Faelwen shrugged "Doesn't matter right now, does it? We better go find out what _it _is though. We can't have them walking behind our backs if they're enemies."

"I agree. Follow me" Arwen whispered, setting Asfaloth to walk fast but silently.

The forest had become darker and darker, but it was still around the late afternoon Faelwen knew. She felt goose-prickles on my skin again as another screech filled the air.

"They're close." Faelwen heard a small voice speak where they saw something move.

"Sam! Do you know the Athelas plant?"

"Aragorn" Arwen breathed, looking over at Faelwen with a smile. Definitely a friend.

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil."

They came closer and closer but kept their distance. Something childish had gone over the both of them.

"Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed" the other voice replied.

"It may help to slow the poisoning. Hurry!"

Faelwen and Arwen smiled at each other, following Aragorn's steps. They could see him now, leaning over a bush.

Faelwen couldn't help herself. Silent as a cat, she dismounted her horse, she knew the man with the back to her would hear the smallest sound. He was still the same. Wore dark clothing, the tangled brown hair, the broad shoulders and muscular building. Aragorn was Faelwen's hero.

Slowly and silent she unshielded her sword from it's sheath and slowly put the cold blade under the man's chin.

You could hear on Faelwen's voice that she was smiling "What's this? A Ranger caught off his guard?"

Slowly, the man turned his head to look at the little elleth, his eyes lightening up.

"Hello, mellon nín." ("**Hello, my friend") **

Faelwen's voice were soft as she sheated the sword again. Aragorn stood up, looked her and Arwen over before enveloping Faelwen in a crushing bear hug before all three of them set off to get back to the hobbits, without uttering another word.

Faelwen's heart ached when she saw the small hobbit lay on the ground, sounding like he was going to get strangled. The three other hobbits stared as Arwen approached first, her glowing her as the true beauty she was. Faelwen stayed behind with Aragorn, to not get in the way. Faelwen was many things, but certainly not a healer.

Faelwen smiled as Arwen lightened the whole wood up. It was like she was magical.

"Frodo" Arwen whispered as she kneeled down beside the small creature.

"Im Arwen. Im gar tolo an." ("**I am Arwen. I've come to help you.")**

"Lathron nín conath...tol ad an I calad." ("**Hear my voice...Come back to the light.")**

The light faded and the poor hobbit rolled over to the side, gasping lightly.

Faelwen was close to tears but couldn't help smiling when she heard one of the hobbits whisper to another. They had apparently not heard that elves could mostly everything.

"Who is she?"

"Frodo" Arwen called as Aragorn moved forward, spitting out some kingsfoil in his mouth to give Frodo where he had got stabbed. A Morgul blade as far as Faelwen remembered it was called.

"She's an elf" the bit chubby hobbit whispered.

"He's fading." Faelwen's eyes narrowed to Arwen who continued "He's not going to last."

Meanwhile, Aragorn put the kingsfoil on Frodo's cut, making him gasp. That was when Faelwen decided to speak up.

"I didn't name my horse Tálagor for nothing, gwathel." **(**"**S****ister**."**)**

Arwen looked up at the brave little elf "We must get him to my father."

Aragorn lifted Frodo up as Arwen informed that they had been looking for them for two days.

"Where are you taking him?" the chubby hobbit spoke up. He was kinda adorable with his light hair, thought Faelwen.

"There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

Faelwen's ears peeked up. Wraiths? Was that what made that sound?

"Stay with the Hobbits" Aragorn told looking at Arwen and then at me "I'll send horses for you."

"Im I avorn rochon. Im innas În." ("**I'm the faster rider. I'll take him")** Faelwen objected.

Both of them looked at the her, Arwen with a soft look in her eyes. She knew what Faelwen could but Aragorn was the tough one, being overprotective like Elrohir and Elladan.

"No. The road is too dangerous" Aragorn replied.

"What are they saying?" Faelwen heard the youngest hobbit ask. She had totally forgot them for a moment. She returned to stare at Aragorn, trying to convince him, now speaking in the common tongue.

"If I can get across the river...the power of our people will protect him. I do not fear them."

Aragorn looked helpless over at Arwen who just nodded sadly "I'll go with her."

He looked at the young little she-elf with a sad, helpless, yet proud look in his eyes before hugging Faelwen, before lifting her up upon Tálagor before taking Arwen's hand, letting them go.

Faelwen nodded at Arwen as sign for her to ride in front.

Aragorn stopped the little elf though.

"Faelwen...ride hard, don't look back."

The small elf-ling nodded curtly before taking off after Arwen that got Frodo on her horse.

"What are you doing?" Those wraiths are still out there!"

Faelwen cringed, before she urged Tálagor to ride harder to reach Arwen whom she could see now.

This turned out to not be just one of those traditionally races her and Arwen had once in a while, Faelwen knew. This was a race for life or death.

"nor avorn, mellon nín, avorn..." ("**Ride fast, my friend, fast...")**


	3. Written In The Stars

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm so incredibly sorry for the lack of update, but I've had a busy time getting school and handball to get a somewhat solid balance so I don't skip anything out on any of them. Therefor, unfortunately, it has been keeping me away from writing for a while, and for that I'm sorry - Hope we're cool! :D  
**

**But, finally it's here! I hope you enjoy reading it - I certainly enjoyed writing it!  
**

**Within updates, I've made a new system. And firstly, it's not because I'm a review-hunter (you know, like, like-hunter on FB, ****you know?), but I've found it nessescary to make up a new system because I have four fics to write on right now. So, my point is (and new system is), that if you want a hopefully quicker update on this, my lovelies, then leave a review, follow, whatever, just to let me know that there's actually someone who wants more of this.**

**I'm going to do this with all my fics btw. :)  
**

**Within fics, I've made a new poll (check it out on my profile!), with which category to write for next when the time comes. The following categories is; Green Street Hooligans, Band of Brothers, Chronicles of Narnia or Lord of the Rings. There's lots of info within my thoughts and so on with these on my profile, so don't be shy, go check it out already - AFTER you've read and hopefully reviewed this one ;)  
**

**Oh, and don't forget to vote for your two favorites/liking categories on the poll. So far, it's Green Street Hooligans and Chronicles of Narnia in front!  
**

**So far, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, favoriting - makes my day! :3  
**

**And as a new thing, I'll, in every chapter try to remember to write a little piece of a songlyric for you to guess. Here's the first!  
**

**_"A tricky thing_  
**

**_as yesterday we were just children.  
_**

**_Playing soldiers, just pretending.  
_**

**_Dreaming dreams with happy endings..."  
_**

** ~ Camilla  
**

**xxx  
**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own anything but Faelwen and her storyline and so on. All credit and rights goes to the respective owners and whoever was involved making the incredible books by J.R.R Tolkien come to life!**  


**Enjoy ;-).  
**

* * *

**Mín eneth, mín tÛr (Our name, our victory) -**

**Chapter Three – Written in the Stars:**

* * *

The first sight of the sun's rays fell upon Faelwen's hair. A bit in front she could see Arwen's silhouette.

There had been no sign of the Wraiths yet, but they had heard them once in a while last night.

Faelwen thought the landscape to be quite beautiful, although the dark powers seemed to have the upper hand. The sound of galloping hooves, and her own panting from exhaustiveness and nervousness was the only thing she heard. It had been a tough ride, and rather tough to keep up with Arwen, Faelwen had to admit, yet there was still a long way to the river, and Rivendell. And Frodo was fading.

They were riding through a shrubbery of trees when Faelwen and Arwen's eyes narrowed to each side by the sound of other horses neighing.

Faelwen gasped when she saw out of the corner of her eye how close the Wraiths were.

"Avorn, Tálagor, avorn" Faelwen whispered as she got up on the side of Arwen, not quite knowing where on earth those Wraiths were. She took a quick glance upon a still gasping Frodo. His eyes were icy blue, making shivers rain down over Faelwen's body. Then the elleth looked up at Arwen who nodded exhausted but focused. They had to brush them off.

"Be careful" Arwen mouthed at the younger elleth.

Faelwen nodded, having most of their belongings in a bag that could look like a little hobbit if you didn't look too close. Counting to three, Faelwen pulled in the reigns, directing Tálagor in another direction. Hopefully it would get the Wraiths to believe that she had Frodo.

They succeeded somehow because suddenly Faelwen heard hooves behind her. Out of the corner of her eye, Faelwen counted at least two Wraiths.

The sky had turned a light pink as Faelwen rode through a forest. She knew where she was going.

If Faelwen got to the river first, she were to return to Rivendell immediately.

She shivered as she could almost feel the breath from one of the Wraiths chasing her.

Trying to shake them off, she rode in between the trees with much certainty, but somehow the creatures still managed to hang on. Faelwen was getting nervous. The river had to be nearby now and either Faelwen or Tálagor could keep this speed much longer. But then her pointed ears responded on something sounding like water. One of the wraiths had come so close that it could touch her, alarming Faelwen to bring up her sword and swung it at the creature who dodged, but came behind by the move. The elleth urged the horse to go faster as the sound of the current became stronger and stronger.

She could see the glimpse of the current now as she rode through the last couple of trees, with the wraiths right behind her. Faelwen stole a glimpse to her left when she heard a familiar horse neigh. She smiled when she saw Arwen ride through the current side by side with her.

Both of them turned on their side of the river, seeing the wraiths stop in their tracks.

"Faelwen, ride back to Rivendell and get help" Arwen told her.

Faelwen looked at the elleth in disbelief "I'm not leaving you with them."

There were nine of them now.

"i balan ned gwaith innas beria ammen" ("**The power of our people will protect us") **Arwen said looking at the younger elleth "Now go."

Faelwen gave her look, clearly telling Arwen that the young elleth was coming back after them.

Spinning Tálagor around she rode off, leaving Arwen back with the Nazgüls.

"Give up the halfling, She-Elf" one of the wraiths spoke.

Unsheathing her sword, Arwen spoke with authority and anger in her voice "If you want him, come and claim him."

Lotr.

Riding through the forest Faelwen couldn't help but look back. She was worried.

Like on cue, she heard Arwen speak on Elvish to the River God and she chimed in.

"Nin o chithaegler lasto beth daer; Rimmo nin Bruinen dan in ulaer!" ("**Waters of the Misty Mountains, hear the word of power, rush, waters of Bruinen, against the Ringwraiths!").**

Only moments after, Faelwen felt a sting in her heart, feeling tears roll down her cheeks.

"Not now" she whispered tearfully.

"What grace is given me...let it pass to him...Let him be spared. Save him."

* * *

With her face filled with wrinkles caused by nervousness, Faelwen stood and looked up at the tower of the healing wings in Rivendell. From she left Arwen by the river to where she stood now, was pretty much in a thick blur. She remembered that Arwen had come back with Frodo in tears, and she and Lord Elrond immediately had disappeared with Frodo again. Not long after, Strider surprisingly showed up with the three other hobbits. But he hadn't seen her. He had been busy with calming the small ones down and make them get some rest. Faelwen remembered that the bit chubby, but adorable one, Sam, had refused to leave 'his master's side' and therefor went with Lord Elrond and Arwen.

"Frowning never did look good on you, Faelwen" a familiar voice spoke with concern and sounded a bit amused too.

The elleth's eyes narrowed to Strider's brown ones, looking down at her with that brotherly love she couldn't help but notice.

She didn't speak a single word, she didn't have to. Instead she embraced him now that they finally got the time.

"It has been too long, mellon nín" Aragorn softly spoke, holding the little elf tight.

"Athrad to anann." ("**Way too long")**

"Where have you been for _so _long?" Faelwen asked as they pulled back.

Strider just smiled that mysterious and teasing smile, ruffling her hair which he knew she "hated", but secretly loved "It will have to wait, Faelwen. Gandalf suppressed a dire need for you up at the healing wing. You better go, because we both know how grumpy the wizard gets when things do not go as fast as he wishes. Well, off with you now!"

The last was said with a laugh, and laughing Faelwen took off, leaving a proud Aragorn looking after her.

Taking the last few steps with large speed, Faelwen knocked quietly on the door where the Grey Pilgrim supposedly were situated.

"You're late."

Beaming, the elleth's eyes narrowed to see the sight of an old friend. His face held a serious mask, but Faelwen could see behind that facade.

Placing both her hands on her hips, she spoke "An elf is _never _late, Master Gandalf. You should have learned that by now."

Both held their serious masks for one moment more before they both grinned, Faelwen throwing herself into the arms of the grey haired wizard.

"It's good to see you again, little one" Gandalf chuckled, pulling Faelwen out in arm-length "You grow too fast...Last time I saw you, you were only like this."

Saying it, he put his arms out to a very short size, causing Faelwen to snort "I doubt that very much."

Gandalf mumbled "Still the same unteachable, stubborn mule in etiquette, I see."

Faelwen shrugged but smiled "But I've become _so _much _better _with a _bow _and my sword and knives!"

His eyes twinkling, Gandalf chuckled "I'm sure you have since it's our dear Glorfindel who's been teaching you it all."

A groan was heard from a bed beside Gandalf "Where am I?"

Faelwen gasped. She hadn't even noticed the small hobbit laying in the bed next to the wizard.

"You are in the house of Elrond" Gandalf answered, waving Faelwen closer as she had jumped back by the shock.

"And it is 10 o'clock in the morning on October 24th, if you want to know" Gandalf continued.

The dark-haired hobbit opened his eyes, narrowing them to Gandalf and Faelwen "Gandalf!"

"Yes, I'm here" Gandalf spoke calmly "And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear hobbit."

Eying Faelwen with a confused glance, Frodo sat up, holding a hand to where he had been stabbed.

"What happened, Gandalf? Why didn't you meet us?"

"I am sorry, Frodo" Gandalf spoke sadly.

Faelwen furrowed her brows when she saw the dark and sad look in the wizard's eyes "I was delayed. But luckily, the lady Arwen and lady Faelwen here were able to bring you back here before it was too late."

"Actually, it was Arwen bringing you here, Master Baggins. I only helped getting the Wraiths away so she could get you here, to Rivendell" Faelwen spoke shyly.

She could feel the hobbit's gaze upon her, and slowly she felt the heat in her cheeks rise.

"Oh, look how modest she has become" Gandalf chimed with a chuckle, making Frodo chuckle too.

Faelwen felt like she could just sink down in the earth just now.

"Thank you for saving my life, though, my lady" Frodo spoke, making Faelwen look proud up, nodding as answer.

Meanwhile, the wizard's eyes had gone dark and sad again, making Frodo and Faelwen become worried.

"Gandalf? What is it?" Frodo asked.

Gandalf shook his head "Nothing, Frodo."

"Frodo!"

All three of us looked up to see Sam come into the room, rushing to his master's side.

"Sam" Frodo smiled.

"Bless you, you're awake!"

Faelwen smiled "Sam has hardly left your side, Master Baggins."

"We were that worried about you. Weren't we, Mr. Gandalf, lady Faelwen?" the chubby hobbit asked.

Faelwen chuckled softly as Gandalf answered "By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend."

Lord Elrond who had entered the room, put a gentle hand on Faelwen's shoulder "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins."

Lotr.

Leaving Lord Elrond and Gandalf to talk, and Frodo to greet his cousins Pippin and Merry, Faelwen left to find something to do, or someone to talk to.

But she decided not to go to find Aragorn. She figured that he and Arwen might wanted some time alone.

By coincidence, she walked by an outside corridor where she heard some familiar voices, belonging to Lord Elrond and Gandalf. She never meant to eavesdrop, she just...felt a sudden pain in her legs!

"His strength returns..." she heard Lord Elrond say. She couldn't be sure, but she would have sworn they talked about Frodo, who else?

"That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life" Gandalf replied, making Faelwen become sad by the words. Such a small, innocent and sweet creature should never have to bear such a pain and burden for the rest of his days.

"And yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring...the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

Faelwen didn't like the way Lord Elrond was thinking. No way Frodo should carry this evil so far. All of them thought she knew very little of the evil threatening, but truthfully, she knew much.

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear" Gandalf spoke "We can ask no more of Frodo."

Elrond's eyes narrowed to Gandalf's, looking at him sternly "Gandalf, the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His Eye fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul kraft, Saruman has crossed orcs with Goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard."

Faelwen felt disgusted, feeling like she had to do something, but what?

"An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed."

Thus more Gandalf spoke of Saruman's foul work, thus darker became Lord Elrond's eyes.

"Saruman is coming for the Ring."

The elleth held up a hand to her mouth to hide a gasp. Frodo had the Ring, meaning he would come...to Rivendell.

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor, Isengard and protect Faelwen from Sauron!"

Faelwen hid behind the wall as Gandalf began to walk in her direction, holding down her sobs. Was it Sauron's soldiers who had killed her parents?

"Gandalf.." Lord Elrond called him back "The Ring, or Faelwen cannot stay here. It's become too dangerous."

Hearing horse-hooves, Faelwen snuck longer down the corridor, still hiding, and looked over the edge of the balcony, just in time to see a reddish- haired man ride through one of the open gates, soon followed by a blond-haired elf with some company, and last a couple of dwarves.

"This peril belongs to all Middle-earth. They must decide now how to end it..."

Faelwen's eyes widened, when she heard Lord Elrond speak again.

"The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in mountains seeking riches. They care not for the troubles of others."

"It is in Men that we must place our hope" Gandalf replied.

"Men? Men are weak. The race of Men is failing. The blood of Númenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. I was there, Gandalf. I was there 3000 years ago...when Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed. I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom...where the Ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed. It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure."

Lord Elrond turned "Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them" Gandalf interrupted "One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

Faelwen gasped "Strider."

"He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile."

With tears rolling silently down her cheeks, Faelwen retreated to her chambers until later, at night, where she found Strider sit with a book. She hid in the shadows, waiting for the courage to go speak to him. But when she finally got it, the man from earlier showed up, Aragorn eying him as the man looked at his legacy and the race of Men's history.

He was glancing at the shards of Narsil when he began to speak with himself "The shards of Narsil."

Obviously, he hadn't noticed Aragorn sitting nearby as he took up the sword, still speaking with himself "The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand. It's still sharp."

Like, he had noticed someone, he looked in the direction of Aragorn, sitting with the book, and Faelwen hiding in the shadows.

"But no more than a broken heirloom." At these words, he lazily put down the sword, so it fell to the ground with a klink, and the man dispersed.

Faelwen watched Strider all the way as he went to the statue, took up the sword, only to place it gently on its marked spot. She felt goose-prickles run down her skin. She somehow knew that he knew that she was watching him.

She was about to go to him, when another shadow made her stop in her tracks. From the elegance, weightlessness and etiquette the stranger showed, it could only be Arwen.

"Why do you fear the past?" she asked him, on her usual direct way.

"You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself" she continued, stopping behind him "You are not bound to his fate."

As a whisper, he answered "The same blood flows in my veins."

He turned to look at Arwen "The same weakness."

Faelwen were about to say something, to protest. If there was one thing Aragorn wasn't, it was weak. He was one of the strongest men she had ever met. He always looked after his loved ones, and took their needs before his own. The young elleth felt tears in her eyes as Lord Elrond's words from earlier kept running through her mind.

She could tell that Arwen was upset as she walked real close to him, almost standing up in his face "Your time will come. You will face the same evil. And you _will defeat it._ The Shadow does not hold sway yet. Not over you…not over me."

"a Faelwen?" (*"And Faelwen?"*)

Faelwen held her breath as Arwen looked almost sad at Aragorn "Her destiny and faith is yet unknown. But you can help her, guide her. You can't prevent her soul from going on that quest. She deserves to know the truth."

"But she is still so young" Aragorn objected "She could die!"

Arwen hushed him down " im nardh. Come on." (*"I know"*)

With tears rolling down her face, she watched as those who was like a sister and a brother to her, walked away, arm in arm.

There was no turning back now. Clearly, her fate within this quest, must be written in the stars. Just not the whole drawing were drawn yet. All you could do, is to take one step at a time, and keep your eyes open…


	4. The Truth and the Council of Elrond

**Hey you all! I hope you've had a wonderful Christmas and that you have been brought into the New Year safe and sound :).**

**I'm sorry for the delay of updating, but there's been Christmas and then New Year's Eve and then I just really didn't really were in the mood to write. And I'll tell you, if I write something when I'm not in the mood, it becomes some completely rubbish.**

**However, I'm back and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter nonetheless. **

**Oh, I hope you've all seen The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey since it's absolutely brilliant, so you who haven't seen it yet, go see it! It's a must!**

**Also in this chapter, some of the tension about who Faelwen's parents was, and let's just say that you might get surprised ;).**

**As a minor spoiler, all that is said in this chapter within Faelwen's family and ancestors is completely made up!**

**Also, a certain part of the story about something that shines, I have borrowed from another incredibly movie since I thought it sounded cool :).**

**Maybe you can guess it out from this: A certain actor that played a Telmarine prince in another movie and Mr. DeNiro is in it :)**

**Plus, a part of the title is "dust"**

**Can you guess it? :D**

**Disclaimer: ********I do not own anything but Faelwen and her storyline and so on. All credit and rights goes to the respective owners and whoever was involved making the incredible books by J.R.R Tolkien come to life!**

**********Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

************_"For the first time, you can open your eyes_

_And see the world without your sorrow_

_Where no one knows the pain you left behind._

_And all the peace you could never find, is waiting there to hold and keep you_

_Welcome to the first day of your life._

_Just open up your eyes..."_

_~ Open Up Your Eyes by Daughtry_

* * *

**Mín eneth, mín tûr (Our name, our victory):**

**Chapter Four – The Truth and the Council of Elrond:**

* * *

Faelwen looked out on her beautiful home. It always had been. In case she had another, she couldn't remember it. Though, in her dreams she would, in flashes, see an image of dark forests where she heard laughter filled with joy. And a kingdom of elves were living in the middle of it.

She looked upon the sky where she saw nothing but blue sky and total white clouds. Everything was at harmony. Her mouth opened in a content smile as the warm rays of the sun hit her face.

She still had nightmares about her parents and their death, but she didn't know what to believe.

Every time she brought up the topic her parents and her "relationship" to Dark Lord Sauron, the elves would laugh, pat her on the head like a stupid pet and say that she shouldn't worry her pretty little mind about that – but how could she not? Faelwen was tired of being treated like she was a little child. When she asked Strider about it during their daily walks, he would become quiet or shift to another topic right away. When she tried to get Arwen to talk doing their lessons, she would tell her that a proper little lady didn't ask so many questions, but Faelwen knew Arwen knew something by the troubled look in her eyes. And finally when she hinted it to Glorfindel, he would give her a firm blow to dodge or parry – the little elleth's arms had been sore many days after. The elleth didn't dare try Gandalf, and the hobbits genuinely knew nothing.

But, enough was enough for Faelwen and if there was one she believed she could get the longest with, it was Strider or Aragorn as she'd better get used to call him.

She looked beautiful while in a hurry as she with etiquette stormed down the many corridors. Faelwen was beautiful and she was nothing but a small elleth, yet she looked much older and could also be mistaken by her determined, fiery and stubborn person.

She _had _to find him.

After many _"Where is Estelle?" _she finally found out that he was to be situated in one of the libraries to the east. But it was said that there was another with him. Faelwen hoped it wasn't the case. Especially not when the gossip she heard from the maids that it was Prince Legolas of the Woodland Realm ergo Mirkwood.

Mirkwood sounded so special and familiar in Faelwen's ears, but that might be because she had heard it from many places, but there was also this other feeling involved. Something feeling like...home? But she had never been in Mirkwood, had she? And she was definitely not from there, was she? She had been raised and it was also said that she was born in Rivendell, but suddenly she got unsure?

She shook her head and focused on finding her friend, hopefully without any companion. She needed to discuss this with Strider alone.

Frustration and adrenaline pumped through her veins as she stormed down the corridors to find the library that seemed so far away. The sleeves of her dark-blue dress made huge and long waves until she abruptly stopped outside the door to the library. She heard voices from inside the door, one of them definitely belonging to Estelle. With the adrenaline still pumping and having the confidence built somehow up, Faelwen with her head held high, entered without having the etiquette to knock on the door first.

"_Estelle, I demand to know what Sauron has got to do with me and my family! I'm running out of patience, and I demand to know it now!" _Faelwen rambled on elvish, trying to catch oxygen as she finished while an amused looking Estelle looked at her.

"_I don't believe you have introduced me to this one yet, my friend" _another voice said from behind Faelwen, also closing the open door.

Faelwen spun around in shock. She hadn't seen him there at all. The elleth let out a gasp when she realized who it was. She had seen him from the balcony when she "accidentally" eavesdropped on Gandalf and Lord Elrond, but it was about her some of it, so you really couldn't call it eavesdropping, could you?

The elf had the same long blond hair and his grey eyes looked gently down at her from his spot beside the door.

Her own eyes followed Aragorn as he went to stand beside her, with a hand on her shoulder.

"_Mellon_ _nín_, this is Lady Faelwen Vanlanthiriel. Faelwen, this is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood" Aragorn introduced with a small smile.

Faelwen curtsied _"Conin Legolas, Êl síla erin lû__e-govaned vîn." _**(*Prince Legolas, a star shines on the hour of our meeting*)**

With a small glimpse in the eye, Legolas bowed his head _"Hiril Faelwen." _**(*Lady Faelwen*)**

"Please, my prince, just call me Faelwen. I'm no lady" Faelwen timidly said, causing the two men to chuckle at her adorableness.

Legolas then smiled down at her "Then there's no reason to call me anything but Legolas either."

Then the two men exchanged looks before Aragorn turned to a confused Faelwen again "Could Legolas and I get two minutes to discuss this, _mellon nín?"_

__Then all of the excitement, adrenaline and determination sucked out of Faelwen. She didn't like it since she had been building up for this ever since she left the balcony, but she obliged reluctantly. Faelwen rolled her eyes, throwing her last, up-giving remark over her shoulder before she closed the door behind her "Men!"

But what the two in the room didn't know, was that a certain small elleth were standing outside the door and were eavesdropping on them.

The young prince then turned to Aragorn and spoke in the common tongue " Faelwen is right, Aragorn. The time is right for her to know the truth."

Aragorn sighed and rubbed his temple "How can you be so sure?"

Immediately, Faelwen liked Legolas a lot more as he took her side as she again eavesdropped, just one more time. She _needed _to know!

"The time has just come. She is young, yes, but you have seen her, _nín_. I have seen her on the training field, she is way better than many swords or bowmen will ever become. And the wisdom in her eyes is shining brightly – we can't hide it for her anymore."

"She is no more but a child, Legolas. What if we can't protect her?" Aragorn asked, getting unusual emotional. It worried Faelwen a bit.

"It's her fate to go on that quest, Aragorn. We can't hide her for Sauron anymore, he knows she's alive!" Legolas argued.

"But...she's so little and so innocent! Who knows what she will see out there?"

Faelwen heard Legolas sigh "I know how you feel, my friend. I don't like it either. But is it the stubbornness of not wanting her to grow up, or is it the fact what could happen out there, speaking with your mouth and playing with your mind?"

A short break of silence followed before Aragorn replied "Both."

Faelwen shot up when she heard someone approaching. As cover, she pretended to be looking at the view from the nearby balcony.

"_Hiril Faelwen." _The maids and servants walking by bowed their heads respectfully, her giving them a nod and a smile back. Faelwen hated that she didn't know most of the servants and maids names. It made her feel so snobbish that she didn't even know the people who were there to pleasure her and her needs' names.

As soon as she could seen they had gone down the corridor, Faelwen stormed back and sat against the door, having her one ear on the brown door. She certainly hoped she hadn't missed anything.

"I watched her grow up in my father's castle. She didn't know me, but I knew her and who her family was. Her father was one of the best elves with a longsword and knives in my father's army and from a wealthy family, while her mother was known to have royal blood in her, from ancestors that lived while I was very young. Therefor, my father let them live in his castle and raise their child."

"Faelwen?" Aragorn questioned surprisingly.

Faelwen was surprised. Strider seemed to know everything!

"Yes. I was still only a boy when she took her first steps." Legolas laughed "I remember how my father held a great feast to celebrate it. I guessed that he had grown to love Faelwen as a foreign daughter."

"A beautiful love story" Aragorn commented.

"_Indeed" _Legolas replied on Elvish "Until the tragedy hit. I remember how heartbroken my father was of the news, but on the other hand, he was happy that Lord Elrond took her with him to Rivendell. Does she know what she can do? Does she shine?"

Then it became quiet and Faelwen feared she had been revealed. One long minute went on where Faelwen dared not breathe, listening. What did Legolas mean with what he just said? Why should she shine and what could she do, other than fight with her bow, knives and sword?

Finally, she breathed out in relief when she heard Aragorn sigh "Once in a while when she have been very happy I mean to have seen a little glimpse of light around her, but it's not much. I do not believe that an elleth as young as knows of her powers, coming from her mother."

"It is said in old books that to make her shine you need to give the star something back it has lost many years ago" Legolas spoke knowingly.

"Family" Faelwen swore she heard Aragorn mutter. Thank God for her good ears. But she was lost behind a wagon after _star._

"Do you know what it will mean to Middle Earth if Sauron finds her?" Aragorn then asked after a shorter break "The dynasty of her family will end and Sauron will be almost invincible.."

"And we will lose her.." Legolas continued quietly.

Though elves commonly were quite unfamiliar with feelings, Faelwen felt the tears press on. What did all this mean? Who had her mother been? What dynasty? What she thought she knew before, had taken a drastic turn now when she came of knowledge with this.

Aragorn sighed "Very well, then. Bring her in and let us get this over with."

But when Legolas, with a gentle smile expected to meet a confused and wondering Faelwen, he was met with no one. She was gone.

"Faelwen?" he whispered for himself, suddenly realizing. She had heard it all.

"Aragorn, she's gone!" he called over his shoulder, looking out at Imladris.

His stare and search after the young elleth didn't break when he heard the thumping boots of Aragorn's step out on the balcony.

The prince heard his friend sigh up-giving beside him and looked to the side to meet his gaze.

"_he sint." _(*She knows*)

Aragorn looked to the ground with despair "Tell me, _nín."_

Legolas looked with a furrowed brow at his friend.

"_Will you help protect her?"_

With a determined and knowing look Legolas bowed his head before putting a hand on his friend's shoulder _"With my life."_

Aragorn's eyes softened with relief and nodded towards the corridors _"You are able to explain all this mess better than I am. Go find her, and tell her that I'm sorry I have not have had the heart __to tell her sooner."_

* * *

All Legolas heard from the library with his elven ears was the sound of paper being flipped through. He had gotten Lord Elrond's secret accept of telling Faelwen about her family and dynasty. The time had indeed come.

Silent and elegant as an elf, Legolas slipped inside the library without making a sound.

There she sat, with her nose into the old and dusty history books of the elves. Had she only known that she was quite the mix between the different races, rather inexplicably really.

Now when Legolas looked closer though the elleth had the back to him, he could see the different in her. The ears were pointed like an elf, she had senses like a human except for the hearing and the size of her were tiny like a dwarf.

"_What are you doing here, Legolas?"_

Her voice sounded tired, full of dread, something Legolas found worrying as she was so young, yet she had a very heavy burden on her shoulders. He understood if she felt like she didn't knew who she was.

"_You will not find what you seek in those books, love. You need someone who knows and was there."_

Unladylike, which Legolas found amusing and quite common with her mother, she snorted and shifted to the common tongue "And pray tell, where would I find such a person?"

Legolas smiled and tilted his head, waiting for her response. He knew she wasn't ignorant- she would figure it out soon.

Faelwen gasped "You..?"

Legolas nodded "I was much younger. With your permission, I'd like to tell you everything I know, lady Faelwen."

"I told you not to call me _lady Faelwen_!" Faelwen pointed out before she realized he was serious and sighed up-giving "Very well. You have my permission."

Satisfied Legolas put the books away and took her hand "It all started when a certain wizard tricked a certain hobbit's uncle into joining the dwarf-prince Thorin Oakenshield and his thirteen companions out on an adventure, two of them also turning out to be his nephews, a third his niece."

"His niece?"

Faelwen was shocked. A female dwarf warrior?

Legolas nodded "Yes. Thorin's sister Dís gave birth to first the boys Fílí and Kílí and then to the only girl, Líonee. Also meaning that Fílí and Kílí were your uncles and Líonee your.."

"Mother" gasped Faelwen.

The young prince looked concerned at the elleth.

"Please continue, Legolas. Please do" she pleaded.

Curtly Legolas nodded "Now as you know as much, I believe it is time to introduce you to them characteristically. Thorin and Dís was the son and daughter of Thráin the Second, the both of them being incredibly headstrong and stubborn. While Thorin was handsome, Dís was beautiful. Dís had something no one could explain where came from since their mother hadn't the powers to be a..."

"A star?"

Legolas furrowed his brows "Yes..A star. Dís became married and soon had given birth to her first-born Fílí. Fílí and Kílí was two of the fifteen companions of Thorin and Bilbo Baggins on the Quest of Erebor."

"Frodo's uncle?"

"Yes. But at first he didn't want to go, but in the morning when the dwarfs and Gandalf had left, Master Baggins changed his mind and caught up with them."

"Wait, you haven't told me about the other dwarfs, including my mother!" Faelwen pointed out, Legolas rolling his eyes dramatically.

"I'm coming to that. Now, please be quiet."

"_I'm sorry, Legolas."_

"_No harm done" _Legolas laughed and ruffled the elleth's hair.

"So, let's start with the brothers Dwalin and Balin, shall we? Dwalin and Balin were the sons of Fundin. Balin was the oldest and Dwalin the youngest. Dwalin first came to Bag End where Master Baggins lived and next came Balin. Then there were your uncles and mother who arrived next, Fílí and Kílí and Líonee. Like with Thorin Oakenshield and Dís, the two were handsome while your mother, who also was the youngest child, were beautiful-"

"What was my mother like?" Faelwen timidly asked.

With a soft smile, Legolas brushed some hair away from Faelwen's eyes "Like you. Stubborn, determined, beautiful, fiesty in some situations and most important, she was loyal to her friends and family. That was also why she was called Líonee the Loyal."

The young prince smiled as he saw how Faelwen's smile grew brighter and brighter.

"Do I look like her?" she asked.

"Yes, you do, though I can something from your father in you too" said Legolas before continuing "Let's see. You know Gandalf obviously and Mr. Baggins, well let's just say that he was a strange little fellow. Then there were the brothers Dori, Nori and Ori. Ori were the youngest of Thorin's companions along with your uncles and mother. Then there was Óin and Glóin, also two brothers and finally there was Bifur, Bofur and Bumbur, Bifur being the cousin of the two others."

"What happened after Mr. Baggins had caught up with the dwarfs?"

As soon as Faelwen had spoken these words, a horn blew and Legolas smiled sadly.

"That tale will have to wait for another day, _mellon nín._ Now, that horn meant that Lord Elrond is calling for the secret council to come, while for those unknown, it means nothing but an exercise. That means you and I. Shall we?" he asked, holding an arm out and Faelwen slowly slipped her little arm through.

**~~~~Lotr ~~~~**

"Legolas?" Faelwen asked as they walked down the corridors.

"Yes?" Legolas looked questioningly down at the elleth.

"Did you know my mother well?"

Legolas didn't answer at first. What was he supposed to tell her? That he had promised to look after her child before she even bore a child in her womb? He wasn't sure if now was the right time. The other thing had filled much in her mind, though she looked like she was happy with the information she got. It would have to wait.

"Legolas?" Faelwen tugged at his sleeve.

Legolas shook his head confused before he cleared his throat and answered "I do not know if I would call it 'knew her well', but I knew who she was and she who I was."

Lying would have to do for now.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old" Lord Elrond started "You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."

Faelwen shivered uncomfortably in her seat between Lord Elrond and Aragorn. She had noticed the Steward of Gondor's son stare in disbelief at her. She understood why. The council had barely begun, yet she felt like sinking deep into her seat and just disappear. All this new information about her mother and family were running through her head.

"Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it" Lord Elrond continued "You will unite, or you _will_ fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. "

Then, Lord Elrond looked at Frodo "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Faelwen watched the hobbit's every step, as he with hesitant steps neared the small table, formed as a star in the middle of a circular where they sat. Odd, isn't it? It was a table formed as a star, and Faelwen had just got to know that her mother had been a star.

She looked around and saw how the attending people of the council changed in their mimic. She saw how Legolas's eyes became dark and how the Gondorian man and Aragorn reacted. Then she looked at the dwarfs where she saw wonder.

Gasps and small-talk started as the hobbit put down the ring on the table before he sat down where Faelwen would swear she saw relief in Frodo's eyes, like a burden had been taken from his shoulders.

"So, it is true" she heard the Gondorian man mutter while she heard another mutter 'The doom of Men'.

Then the Gondorian man spoke as he stood up "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor abay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it! None of us can" Aragorn argued, the Gondorian turning slowly, looking at Aragorn in some sort of 'disgust'.

"The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other Master" Faelwen heard herself chirp up before she clapsed her hand upon her mouth. She wasn't supposed to say anything!

She could feel the impressed looks from the crowd around her, and proud looks coming from Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas.

The elleth shivered as the Gondorian stared daggers at her.

"And what, would a Ranger and an elven girl know of this matter?" he asked.

"This is no mere Ranger or elven girl" Legolas said dangerously, standing up. He met both Aragorn and Faelwen's eyes before he continued "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and she is Lady Faelwen, daughter of Líonee the Loyal. You owe them your allegiance."

It became quiet before the man looked from Aragorn to Faelwen, Legolas and then to Aragorn again "Aragorn? Lady Faelwen? This is Isildur's heir and Thorin Oakenshield's great niece?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas said.

"_Havo dad, Legolas" _Aragorn pleaded.

Reluctantly, Legolas did what he was asked. He met Faelwen's eyes where the small elleth sent him a thankful smile for defending her. She knew Aragorn didn't like to be called the Heir to Gondor's Throne, but that was who he was, like she was the daughter of Líonee the Loyal as Legolas had told her.

"Gondor has no king" the Gondorian said looking at Legolas before he turned and looked into Aragorn's eyes "Gondor needs no king."

If Faelwen hadn't been stopped by Lord Elrond's look, she would have jumped the man. Stupidity of Men – they were grumpy if their honor got hurt, with the exception of Aragorn.

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it" Gandalf now spoke up.

At that, Lord Elrond stood up from his seat " You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" a fiery haired and a beard that matched said before he stood up and swung his axe against the ring. As it collided with the ring, the dwarf flew back and Faelwen felt her hair flew backwards because of its power.

Fighting hard to keep an amused look back, Lord Elrond spoke "The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fires from whence it came. One of you...must do this."

Then it all became quiet where people were thinking. Faelwen's blood in her veins were pumping.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor" the Gondorian said up-giving "Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep."

Faelwen gulped and shivered, grasping tighter around the knobs on her chair, holding on for dear life.

"The Great Eye is ever watchful" he continued.

Faelwen's eyes met Legolas and he smiled reassuringly at her.

"It is a barren wasteland, withed with fire, ash and dust. Even the air you breathe, is poisoned fume. Not even with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

Once again Legolas stood up "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" the reddish dwarf spoke up.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" the Gondorian joined in.

"I will be dead before I'd see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" the dwarf remarked, causing an uproar.

Then chaos broke out. The council except Frodo, Lord Elrond, Aragorn and Faelwen began arguing. While the three males sat helplessly, a sudden anger and frustration grew inside Faelwen.

"I will take it!" she heard Frodo shout, but for deaf ears.

Faelwen shot up and whistled a high-pitched noise so they would become quiet.

"Be quiet!"

The elleth didn't know where all this strength came from, but it was there.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way" Frodo said quietly as everyone looked down at him.

Faelwen smiled proudly at the little hobbit. Indeed there was bravery hidden in this little creature.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear" Gandalf spoke up as the first.

Faelwen sniffed. The air was new – or at least felt that way. She was different.

Then Aragorn stood up and knelt in front of Frodo, looking him directly in the eye "By my life or death, I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

"And you have my bow" said Legolas and stepped forward.

"And _my _axe!" Gimli said and stepped up to an amused-not kind of- like- that Legolas.

Then the Gondorian man slowly approached the little group "You carry the faith of us all, little one. If this is indeed the wish of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Taking a suck of breath, Faelwen stepped forward, everyone in the council looking at her.

"It is said that it is my fate to go on this Quest. I do not know if it is true or false, but no matter what, I feel like I have to do something. If you want me, I will do whatever I can to help and protect you Mr. Baggins" Faelwen said to the small, wide agape looking hobbit looking up at her, then turning her gaze towards the Gondorian "Two weeks ago, I didn't know who my parents really was, or the rest of my family for that matter. But now I know. I am the daughter of Líoneethe Loyal, the same Líonee who went on the Quest of Erebor with her uncle, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain, her brothers, my uncles, Fílí and Kílí, Bilbo Baggins, and your cousins Balin and Dwalin, Master dwarf."

Faelwen shifted to look at an astonished Gimli, only to look at Lord Elrond " I cannot thank you enough for saving my life by taking me to Rivendell after the murder of my parents."

Lord Elrond bowed his head.

Looking directly into the young elven prince's eyes she finished "I have learned what I am to learn, and I believe that I am ready to meet my destiny."

Gandalf, Aragorn and the Gondorian bowed their heads while a smiling Legolas respectfully bowed his head after wards. Faelwen smiled down at the little hobbit. She hadn't got an answer yet.

"It would be an honor to have you with us, my lady" Frodo stammered with a smile.

Respectfully and full of joy, Faelwen lowered her head and smiled.

"Oi!" it sounded from behind Frodo.

Faelwen smiled as she saw Samwise Gamgee come out from some bushes. She thought she had seen something blonde hide over there. And she couldn't stop giggling at Lord Elrond's amused look.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me" Sam continued as he stood up next to Frodo.

"No, indeed it is hard to separate you even if he is summoned to a secret council, and you are not" Lord Elrond replied with a stern face, but his voice revealed that it was humoring him.

"Oi! We're coming too!" another voice spoke from behind Faelwen. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw that it Merry and Pippin.

"You'll have to send us home, tied up in a sack to stop us" Merry continued.

"Anyway, you need people with intelligence on this journey... Quest...thing" Pippin chirped.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip" Merry remarked.

"Ten companions..." Lord Elrond muttered "So be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring."

"Great! Where are we going?"


	5. Stick 'em with the pointy end

_Hi you all. I cannot express how sorry I am for this nearly three months long delay. Life really got in the way and because of the long delay, I also got an irritating case of writer's block. But now, I'm back and completely in the writing mood, so I believe I will be able to update more frequently now :)_

_Oh, and Happy Easter! :D_

_I wanna thank everyone reading, reviewing, following and favoriting :)._

**Disclaimer: ********I do not own anything but Faelwen and her storyline and so on. All credit and rights goes to the respective owners and whoever was involved making the incredible books by J.R.R Tolkien come to life!**

* * *

**Mín eneth, mín tûr – Our name, our victory**

**Chapter Five– Stick 'em with the pointy end:**

* * *

The comforting sound of the waterfall just outside Faelwen's window calmed her nerves just a bit. Today, the fellowship would depart from Rivendell, also meaning that Faelwen would have to leave her home for the first time for more than just a couple of days. A journey that was kind of similiar to what her mother, Líonee, had went through.

She had people with her whom she knew she could trust; Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli and the four hobbits. Then there was the one she was unsure of; The steward of Gondor's son, Boromir. Men were _weak. _She saw the lust in Boromir's eyes. The lust for the One Ring. With Aragorn, she never saw that lust, only distance. She knew the harmless-looking ring intimidated him, but he was strong and brave. And that was what confused her. How could two men from the same kingdom possibly be so incredibly different that these two were?

Her dark eyes narrowed to her bed where all of her equipment had been laying earlier. Now she stood with it all on. Her little sack for her arrows was resting on her back while her bow had been swung over her shoulder. Underneath her green traveling-cloak, she wore a brown dress, fit for traveling. She had been given three daggers and a longsword made especially for her from her family in Rivendell. The longsword dedicated Lord Elrond while her three daggers dedicated Arwen, Elrohir and Elladan.

_Three minutes._

Faelwen felt like she was going to hyperventilate as she looked out of her window once again.

The story Legolas had told her was running through her mind over and over again. Could she really be a star? She had overheard when she was younger, when other elves spoke to Lord Elrond, that people said there was a special glow around her.

_Two._

Glancing down at the square at the main gate, she saw the first elves arrive for the departing, along with a certain gray wizard.

Faelwen smiled. _A wizard is never late._

Picking up her other bag, containing a fair share of lembas bread and several canteens of water, Faelwen danced around the room, with swift and elegant movements. It was just like when you fought with swords. In reality, it was a dance – and your moves your own special choreography.

When she closed the light-wooden door behind her, it was like a rock fell from her heart. She had called the room behind that door her room from when she had become old enough to have her own.

If it was because it was a special and life-changing day, Faelwen didn't know, but she suddenly noticed all of the beauty by Imladris that she certainly hadn't noticed before. The sun's rays made everything beautiful, although the natural change between light and shadow caused by the buildings, were beautiful as well. The leaves of the trees were rustling as she made her way down the corridors. Every once in a while she took a few dance steps, including slides.

_One._

The elleth picked up her pace and her heart began to beat more violently against her ribcage.

_Heart. Beats. Fast._

She closed her eyes briefly, and as she opened them again she felt like she was in sort of a dream world. Faelwen swore she heard the sweet sound of singing, and her mothers laughter.

_Colors and promises. _

It was first when Faelwen was at the edge of the stairwell to the square that she realized that she had been running most of the way. Meanwhile, Boromir, the four hobbits, Aragorn and Legolas had arrived – meaning there was only one member of the fellowship left. Gimli. And of course most of the elves had arrived as well.

_Zero._

"Typically dwarfs" Legolas breathed quietly from beside Faelwen as Gimli came waddling along with his kin, obviously out of breath.

_Well, at least he realized he was late so he ran?_

Nudging him, Faelwen scolded quietly "Be nice."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Legolas looked at the young one with a faint smile, squeezing her left hand softly.

* * *

After the speech Lord Elrond had given (which Faelwen hadn't heard much of since she had been completely lost in her own thoughts), the good-byes were said which had been close to tear-ful on Faelwen's part and after Frodo's question about left or right at the main gate, the fellowship was well on their way.

Gandalf led the company, followed by Legolas, Faelwen, Gimli, the four hobbits plus the pony called Bill, Boromir and finally Aragorn.

Small-talk were heard among the fellowship, but the two elves were quiet, their eyes ever watchful.

The view around them were beautiful, making Faelwen to twirl around herself a couple of times each day.

"_We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor."_

Gandalf's words kept runging through her head over and over. Her mind were elsewhere most of the time, and the elf walking beside her noticed.

"We'll make camp here" declared Gandalf whom stepped up onto some of the stones surrounding them, bushes fitting in between the gaps.

Legolas stopped in his tracks and watched as the elleth kept on walking. The way she held herself, the way she walked reminded him of her mother. His eyes narrowed and he now stared off into the horizon. Had it really been so many years since...?

A wave of emotion rolled over his face. He swore to Faelwen's mother to do what he could not her.

A promise he intended to keep, no matter how much and what it took.

Líonee had never been the same after her uncle and brothers deaths. The first time he had seen her smile genuinely after the last battle had been at her wedding where she had had something to smile for. A husband who loved her, all of her friends were there. But a part of her had died with her brothers and uncle. A part of her that never had returned.

Legolas never saw her again after the wedding.

When he got the news of her death by his father, he had been in shock, since then becoming furious. Why hadn't her husband protected her better? And he had had the aid horn!

The truth hit him right now like a brick. Líonee had _never _found her reason to shine fully. She hadn't truly _loved_ her husband, though it had been a willing and unforced marriage. Legolas had been so young and naïve back then. But he couldn't help but think that if he had told Líonee, then none of what happened in the past might never have happened – and Faelwen could have been h-.

"Legolas, are you coming?"

He looked down to see Faelwen tug at his sleeve, glancing up upon him with questioning eyes. His eyes met hers. She saw right into his soul, like her mother had done.

It took him some time to recover from his thoughts whereupon he smiled weakly down at the elleth before he took her hand, running his thumb over it, smelling the beginning of Sam's food-making, asking her "What has Sam got on the menu today, Faelwen?"

Faelwen's head tilted. She looked unsure and suspiciously up at him "Uhhh. I'm not _quite _sure. Are you sure you are okay, Legolas? You look a bit...pale."

There it was again. That look. He wanted so bad to look away, but he couldn't. He had to pretend.

Weakly, he chuckled "I am completely fine, _mellon nín. _Since none of us knows, why don't we go to Sam and ask what he has up his sleeve for us today?"

With a last judging look that almost made Legolas (of all people) break, the elleth finally seemed to give in and gave him a smile and nodded before she took him by the hand and dragged him along towards the place where the hobbits were sitting at the small campfire Sam had made.

_How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

* * *

Not long after the two elves had approached the hobbits, the Gondorian stupidly called out to Faelwen for a challenge with her longsword. Aragorn was about to interrupt the Gondorian and Legolas had wished so to, but if he knew Faelwen as he knew her mother, she wouldn't back down. Not even against a man who was at least twice the size and triple times the weight as she was.

He didn't even want to try to talk Faelwen from it – he knew it would have been said for deaf ears, which also had been that way in Aragorns case.

Legolas and Gandalf shared a brief look at each other. Their eyes said the same and as they both looked at the scenery in front of them, the both of them smiled.

Boromir had the upper-hand at first, making Faelwen move needlessly around. It had been quite some time she had trained with that sword. Legolas briefly took a look at Aragorn's position who looked on, a bitter look directed at the Gondorian.

"Ouch!"

The fellowship looked up in alarm at Faelwen's cry. A brotherly instinct shook Legolas, and also in Aragorn as both of them walked a step or two closer to the 'battle-field'.

"Boromir, that's enough" Aragorn told his kin sternly, though it hadn't exactly been necessary.

The Gondorian man was all over Faelwen, telling her how sorry he was, trying to get a look at her wound that was there somewhere. Appears that the man had feelings after all.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Legolas rolled his eyes.

His glance ended at Faelwen's hands. She still had her sword in her right hand! Underneath her hair, he glimpsed the mischief and sudden fury that had risen in her eyes. With a swift movement, Faelwen lifted her sword, Boromir only managing to block it by his reflexes. With four swift and harsh blows in circles, Boromirs sword flew away from him and landed two meters to his right. Faelwen put her sword lightly to the man's throat who had fallen on his knees in the battle's heat, looked up at her in shock and awe.

Panting lightly, she spoke with authority in her voice "Rule number one; Stick 'em with the pointy end. Rule number two; _Never_ pity your enemy."

Smirking lightly, Legolas first met Aragorn's eyes who met his with awe and surprise. Legolas then met Gandalf's. Again, their eyes said the same thing as they smirked at each other.

_Just like her mother._

The hobbits cheered her on in the background as she sheathed her sword and received a mug of water from Sam.

Legolas stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, making her look up at him.

"Well fought, Faelwen."

He wanted to say something more, but it got stuck in his throat.

Faelwen smiled "Thank you, Legolas." And she was gone, looking like a warrior with a fling from the battle with Boromir on her forehead. It didn't look like it was so deep, yet...

_Your family would have been proud if they could see you now..._

Faelwen sat down next to Aragorn with some food while Legolas joined Gandalf and Gimli. Boromir would still look up at her once in a while. He was clearly still shaken.

Currently, he was training Merry and Pippin.

"Two, one, five. Good! Very good" Boromir currently praised Pippin.

"Move your feet" Aragorn advised while smoking on his pipe.

"You look good, Pippin" Merry also praised.

"Thanks" Pippin replied, looking away as it became Merrys turn.

"Faster" ordered Boromir.

As the two hobbit cousins had switched places again, Boromir suddenly hit Pippin on his fingers, causing the hobbit to groan out in pain.

"Sorry!" Boromir said, falling directly in the trap again as Pippin kicked him over the shin, making Boromir fall.

"Get him!" cried Merry as the two hobbits overwhelmed a laughing Boromir. Aragorn and Faelwen smiled at the scene.

"For the Shire!"

"Hold him. Hold him down, Merry!" were the cries.

Faelwen turned at Gimli's strange comment "Nothing. It's just a wist of cloud."

"It's moving fast" Boromir commented suspiciously as he too had gotten up from the squarrel with the hobbits.

"Against the wind" Faelwen continued.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted.

It all happened in a daze for Faelwen. Suddenly she saw something blonde run against her, who took her hand and dragged her along.

"Hurry! Take cover!"

She was pushed fast, but gently under a pair of bushes, holding a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't say a word. When she saw it of course had been Legolas dragging her along, she automatically snuggled up against him, craving the feeling of safety and protection. Legolas wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him while watching as the black birds flew over them with what sounded like strangled cries.

After flying a couple of rounds around the stone-cliffs, the crows disappeared again, the fellowship slowly coming out from their hiding-places. Legolas gently took her hand and helped Faelwen out.

Legolas suddenly felt her hugging his torso as she only could reach so far.

"Thank you" she said. The words were muffled because she spoke into his cloak.

Gently he pulled her out in his arm's length, looking her protectively over before meeting her eyes, giving the elleth a small smile "You're welcome."

He truly meant the words. His eyes shone with pride. Even if it was just a little action, he felt like it was a small victory for him.

"Spies of Saruman" Gandalf told as he crawled out.

Legolas kept his hands at Faelwen's shoulders when Gandalf continued "The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras."

All of them looked up to their left or right (depending on where the members stood), so Faelwen did too. What she saw, amazed her and intimidated her on the same time. The mountain of Caradhras was huge with snow-filled cliffs. She felt Legolas tense behind her. And when Legolas tensed, it couldn't possibly mean any good.


	6. Shine

_Hey guys! I'm finally back with a new chap for you. Summer Holidays has finally come and I hope I get to write (and update) a lot this summer before the hell of 9th grade starts in August. Again, I can't really promise anything or say how frequent I'm going to update as inspiration comes and goes for different things, but, let's just take one day (or rather one chapter :P) at a time, shall we? _

_I still hope that the interest for Faelwen's tale is there!_

_Happy Summer Holidays! :D_

_-LovingBOBThePacific xxx_

_Sidenote(s): And meanwhile, while we wait for the second Hobbit film to come out, please enjoy the small video Peter Jackson has put up on Youtube with our dear Orlando Bloom, making some fun out of the ten hour (or God knows how long) "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard." Hi-la-ri-ous :D_

_-I know this chapter's only on some 1,600 words, but it's a start, right? :P_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Faelwen and her storyline and so on. All credit and rights goes to the respective owners and whoever was involved making the incredible books by J.R.R Tolkien come to life!**

**Enjoy ;-).**

* * *

**Mín eneth, mín tûr – Our Name, Our Victory**

**Chapter Six – Shine:**

* * *

The higher they went, thus more clattering teeth Faelwen heard behind her. Herself, she felt nothing. Or, at least not most of it. The dwarf in her kicked in apparently.

She and Legolas walked as some of the last. Legolas kept her close. He had acted strange according to Faelwen ever since they camped. It was like he physically was there, but mentally elsewhere.

Faelwen's feet walked swiftly over the white snow, almost leaving no signs of her trace. The sky above them was clear, with only a few snow-white clouds upon it.

"What is bothering you, _mellon nín_?" Faelwen asked Legolas.

Legolas raised an eyebrow, trying to act surprised "Nothing's bothering me. What makes you think that there is?"

"I know you" the elleth pointed out "I can see when you're troubled. And you seem troubled now."

Legolas' lips curved upwards "Sometimes, it's frightening as to how much you look like your mother."

"And you, my friend, just revealed yourself. Something _is _bothering you. You always change topic when there is something you want to avoid talking about."

Legolas chuckled, shaking his head "You're not one for giving up, are you?"

Faelwen unladylike rolled her eyes "Just like my mother?"

This time, Legolas let out a laugh "I see you're getting the hanging of it, Faelwen."

"Still doesn't answer my question, does it?"

"Frodo!"

Faelwen's question lingered in the air as a shout from one of the hobbits reached the elves' ears. Both of them turned around to see Frodo stop tumbling at the end of Aragorn's feet. Aragorn quickly helped the dark-haired hobbit up, who started searching after something around his neck.

Faelwen could then glimpse something glistening longer up from where Frodo and Aragorn stood.

"The Ring" she whispered with a gasp.

"Boromir" Legolas muttered beside her, causing her eyes to narrow to find the Gondorian who now took the chain with the ring up.

Faelwen looked up at Legolas who shared the same look, mirroring her expression. Faelwen then stared daggers at the Gondorian as if that would make him give the ring back to Frodo.

"Boromir!" Aragorn called loudly, causing the Gondorian to look up from his trance.

Boromir finally gave the chain with the ring back, ruffling Frodo's hair as he went with a 'I care not.'

_A terrible lie._

Faelwen still stood there with her eyes fixed upon Boromir as he past by her and Legolas. She looked down at Aragorn's sheath and sword, whereupon his hand rested. Aragorn gave her a nod as he slid the sword back into its place. The danger was over for now.

"If looks could kill, the Gondorian would have been stone dead by now" Legolas commented with a smirk sideways to her as they started walking again.

"Then you would be too, my Prince" Faelwen retorted.

"Indeed I would, _my lady_" Legolas mocked.

Faelwen rolled her eyes, giving Legolas a side-ways glare, causing him to chuckle.

They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Faelwen finally spoke up "Legolas."

"Yes?" Legolas' eyes rested upon her.

Faelwen stopped, looking into his blue eyes with her brown orbs "Will you ever tell me whatever is on your mind?"

Legolas smiled sadly "Maybe one day, _mellon nín._"

As the kind soul the elleth was, she just smiled softly before giving the older elf's arm a squeeze before she started running to catch up with the others.

Legolas watched her run. He wasn't sure how he would do it, but he knew that with Faelwen, she wouldn't rest until she had got what she wanted. Again, typically enough, just like her mother had been like. Tormented her brothers and uncle and other companions. Líonee had been carefree, wild, gentle, brave, loyal, free.

Indeed Faelwen took after her mother. Because she was all those things.

"Maybe one day" he whispered breathlessly to no one.

~~LotR~~

As peaceful and wonderful the weather had been the past hour, the worse and terrible weather it was now as they reached the mountain's top. The wind's pace was amazingly terrible, snow filled their eyes so they couldn't see. Those who had it the worst was everyone except the elves. Faelwen and Legolas was completely in the back, the snow falling thick around their feet, yet they walked up-standing and with ease. Gandalf used his stick while Boromir and Aragorn helped the hobbits and Gimli as well as they could.

They walked alongside an edge and Faelwen made sure not to be too long out from the side of the mountain. If there was one obvious flaw, Faelwen had, it was that she was ridiculously afraid of hights.

Snow got stuck in her brown hair, looking like there was white flowers braided into her mane.

Legolas and Faelwen passed the others with ease as they went up front to scout. Faelwen made sure to be so far in that she could touch her companions if need to. She had no idea how many meters down there was, but she guessed it was many.

Suddenly both of them heard a voice filling the air. Faelwen took Legolas' hand, and automatically, he pulled her closer.

"There is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas said.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf bellowed.

Suddenly, loud knacks were heard above the fellowship and all of them looked up.

"Legolas!" Faelwen exclaimed in horror as large pieces of stone came tumbling down towards them. Legolas quickly pressed the two of them against the cliff.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn exclaimed at the old wizard.

"No!"

Gandalf then stood up away from the cliff, starting to speak against Saruman's foul voice in the air.

Suddenly, a lightning bolt hit the top of the mountain just above them, causing tons of snow to fall down towards them. Faelwen didn't know what came over her, but she somehow got out of Legolas' grasp, standing in the middle of it all, while trying to use all her energy on something she haven't really thought through, holding her hands up towards the snow, tumbling faster and faster towards her.

"Faelwen!" Legolas' voice cut through the air right before the snow hit them, burying them all.

It was black and Faelwen couldn't hear anything but muffled noises. She swore she had moved from where she stood as the snow hit. Her senses were a little blurry at first, but then her energy started recovering and she could hear muffled cries, belonging to her companions.

"Faelwen!"

Her heart warmed. They hadn't forgotten her.

She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. She almost couldn't breathe. The snow was too thick, causing her to gasp for air.

It felt like eternity before she closed her eyes. She focused on her energy, on all of the bright and happy memories she had had. Slowly, she could feel her body heat up, but it didn't feel right. She felt nauseous.

"Over here! The snow is glowing!"

Almost dreamily, she smiled.

_Legolas._

She heard digging above her before she suddenly could feel the wind and could hear it again. Suddenly two strong arms took a hold of her and lifted her out of the snow.

Faelwen started to shiver as she barely could keep her eyes open. Something was wrong.

"Faelwen!"

She heard the hobbits call her name anxiously, blended in with the wind howling.

Why was she so _tired_?

"Faelwen, can you hear me?" Aragorn's voice was calm.

Instead of opening her mouth to reply, she lazily nodded.

But, if Legolas or Aragorn didn't hold her – who did?

The elleth turned her head to her left, seeing the blurry expression of Boromir glancing worried down at her.

_The Gondorian._

"What in Merlin's name did the foolish elf think she was doing? Brave fool of an Oakenshield…" she heard Gandalf complain.

Faelwen smiled softly as her eyelids battered heavily.

_Yes. Brave fool of an Oakenshield…._

Then her eyes closed at last.


End file.
